Unstoppable
by Daryl-Dixon's-Baby
Summary: Edward's gone and Bella's in the Army Better then it sounds promise
1. Haunted

**Dimitri is a figment of my imagination.**

Haunted

Bella Swan

Dreaming.

Time September 15 2002

"_you…don't…want me." I asked tears running down my face._

"_no but can you promise me one thing don't do anything reckless and I'll promise you that you will never see me or my family again."_

"_Edward please don't do this I love you, you're my life." I begged._

"_good bye Bella." then he was gone, the only thing I had to remember him by was the pictures I had of him and my memories._

_Two months later._

_Time November 12 2002_

"_dad I'm leaving." I said._

"_are you going to your mothers." he asked._

"_no I joined the marines I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_what did you say." he asked._

"_I joined the marines dad." I answered._

"_I heard what you said I just don't believe it." he said._

"_are you ok with me going." I asked him afraid he'd say no._

"_I'm mad that you went and joined the marines without talking to me first but I'm ok with you going I just want you to come back in one piece ok." he laughed._

"_alright I'll try but I can't make any promises ok." I giggled._

"_ok deal." he chuckled._

"_I have to go pack then I have to go to bed I have to be up early tomorrow love you dad." I got up off the floor gave him a kiss then went up stairs to pack my stuff._

_The next morning._

"_dad are you coming I got to go my ride is here." I went outside to wave at Dimitri and to tell him one minute. "dad I have to go Dimitri's waiting for me." he come running down the stair with a small box in his hands._

"_ok I just had to grab this." he opened the box and inside was a locket in the shape of a heart, then he opened the locket there was a picture of my mom and dad together and a picture of Jacob and I together, Jake has his arms around my waist hugging me to him, the picture was taken two weeks ago at a bonfire on the beach._

"_thanks dad I love it." I gave him a hug and told him that I loved him and I was just getting ready to get in the jeep when Jacob's car rounded the corner, he stopped behind the jeep, jumped out of his car and came running to me._

"_Bella thank god you haven't left yet I came to say good bye." then he grabbed me by my waist and gave me a bear hug._

"_Jake…can't…breath."_

"_oh sorry Are you ok." he asked worried._

"_yeah I'm fine but I have to go sorry I'll see you soon ok." I said as I hugged him and my dad good bye._

"_bye Bella" my dad and Jake called after me as the jeep pulled away from the house._

_Two and half years later._

_Time May 10 2005_

"_Haley, Kate we have to go this place is going to blow come on" I screamed at Haley and Kate my best friends._

"_we're trying Kate fell and got stuck." Haley called to me._

"_I'm coming." when I got there Kate's foot was stuck in a hole. "Kate don't move ok I'm going to try and get your foot out alright." I bent down to see her foot, I could get it out easily. "ok I'm going to pull it out ok."_

"_ok I'm ready." I grabbed her foot and twisted it a little and pulled it out._

"_are you ok." I asked worried._

"_yeah."_

"_ok good now lets go." I pushed them in front of me, we started running to the door. "there's the door come on guys speed up." they ran though the door before it blow up with me inside._

End of dream.

Present time seven years after Edward left.

Time June 7 2009

I woke up screaming, someone was hugging me and telling me that it was ok, I had that dream all the time and every time I have it I wake up screaming and/or crying, I can't stand it.

"are you ok babe." Dimitri asked me. Dimitri is my boyfriend of seven years, we met when I join the marines and became fast friends, about a year later we started dating. After the accident in 2005 I went home for three months, after that I went back to Iraq, and I'm still here I've done three tours in the past eight years this one is number four, in the past eight years I've gotten shot five times, once in my left shoulder, twice in my right, once in the stomach, once in my arm. I've gotten stabbed and/or cut to many time to count, but I enjoy what I do I'm serving my country.

"yeah I'm fine just a bad dream." I kissed him on the lips before I got up to brush my teeth and hair.

"you do know that we don't have to be up for another hour right." Dimitri teased.

"yeah I know I'm just getting ready." I said.

"for what." he asked confused.

"did you forget we're going home today." I teased.

"um…yeah I think I did what is today." he joked I think.

"June 7 2009, the day we finally get to go home for how was it, oh yeah one year we don't come back until July 17 1010." I joked. I had my back to him but I knew he was coming to get me I turned and backed away. "Dimitri no don't please I beg you." to late he attacked me.

"say uncle Bella say uncle." I was laughing to hard to say anything how was I support to say uncle.

"ok…ok…uncle…now…please…stop." I finally got out.

"ok I'll let you go." he stop tickling me.

"thank you." I said politely.

"your welcome." he chuckled.

"what's so funny." I asked.

"go look in the mirror." I sighed and did what he said, then I gasped my hair was a rats nest and I mean a rats nest.

"this is not funny I'm going to have to take a shower now because for you." he laughed harder. "it's not funny Dimitri my hair is a huge knot thanks to you." I said.

"ok I know it's not funny I'm sorry babe."

"I forgive you." I grumbled.

"I love you, you know that right."

"yeah I know, I love you too." then he kissed me a hard passionate kiss.

"we have to get ready ." I whispered against his lips.

"do we have to." he whined kissing my neck.

"yes we do now stop I need to go take a shower."

"fine." he grumbled.

He let me go and take a shower after I was done I went and got my uniform on, then I put my hair up in a bun.

"are you ready." I asked Dimitri.

"yeah our stuff is packed and ready to go." he answered.

"ok cool lets go." we got on the plane that headed to California, we'd spend couple of weeks there, then we'd go to Washington and spend a couple of weeks there. And after that we'd tour the world, we're planning to go to Italy, Ireland, Scotland, France, Russia and a lot more.

"_we are going to be landing in San Francisco, California in ten minutes please buckle your seat belts."_

Ten minute later we got off the plane and walked to the gate, and there was Dimitri's family his two sisters, brother. His grandma and his mother.

"Dimitri" Chloe screamed running to Dimitri and hugging him.

"Chloe how have you been" he asked his baby sister, Chloe is the youngest of Dimitri's two sisters.

"good" she answered him.

"so how old are you now fifteen, sixteen." he asked.

"I just turned sixteen." she said happily.

"Dimitri." Ian and Samantha said together jumping him, I felt sorry for him.

"hey guys I missed you." he laughed.

"we missed you to." they said together.

"ok guys let Dimitri get up." Dimitri's mom Maria said.

"ok mom." then they turned and saw me oh no I'm in trouble. "Bella." they screamed running for me, before I knew what happen, I was on the ground and pain shot threw my chest, I heard a scream then I released that it was me, then thank god I blacked out.

**Four reviews for the next chapter please.  
A****nd please tell me your ideas for the story and if you want me to add anything.  
You Know You Love Me  
****Dean-Bella-Forever AKA Jessica**


	2. Miracle

Miracle  
Dimitri Archibald  
At the airport.  
Time June 7 2009

"OK guys let Dimitri get up." my mom said.

"ok mom." then they turn and saw Bella oh no this is going to be trouble.

"Bella." they screamed. they started running for her, I couldn't see her but I could hear her and I heard her scream and not one of the kind of playful screams I mean the kind of scream when she is in pain, then I heard my brother and sisters screaming. I ran to where I last seen Bella, when I found her she was on the ground not moving and blood all around her.

"Ian call 911 hurry." I scream at him. "Bella wake up." I shook her taking to wake her up.

Ten minutes later I was in the ambulance with Bella, she still wasn't awake.

"is she going to be OK." I asked worried.

"we don't know we won't know until we get her to the hospital but I think she was shot." he said. I was shocked we weren't even in Iraq and Bella gets shot.

When we got to the hospital I was told to wait in the waiting room.

Carlisle Cullen  
At the Hospital.  
Time June 7 2009

I just got called to a GSW case, I was running at human speed to the emergency room. they weren't here yet so I had time to get ready, about ten minute after I got there I heard the ambulance coming, there was a guy talking to the medic.

"is she going to be OK." he asked sounding worried.

"we don't now we won't know until we get her to the hospital but I think she was shot." he said.

The guy stopped talking after that.

When the ambulance got here I ran to open the doors, but stopped short when I saw who it was, it was Bella Edward's Bella.

"female, 25 GSW to the chest losing a lot of blood name Isabella Swan." the medic said. I couldn't speak for a minute.

"OK take her to room 4." they ran past me going to room four. " what is your relationship to Isabella." I asked.

"umm…I'm her boyfriend we just got back from Iraq we were saying hello to my family when it happened." Iraq, Bella is a soldier.

"OK can you please wait in the waiting room."

"yeah alright."

"oh wait does she have any wounds I should be careful of."

"no not that I know of."

"OK thank you…what is your name sir I didn't get it when you came in."

"Dimitri, Dimitri Archibald." he said politely.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I said. "I have to go."

"OK tell me if there is anything new OK."

"alright." I said.

"thank you Doctor." after that I ran at human speed to room 4.

"how is she." I asked.

"not good she's lost a lot of blood sir." the medic said.

"OK go get b-positive blood from the blood bank."

"yes sir." after he left I cut off Bella's cloths and was shocked, there was scars all over her body some new some old I counted five gunshot and too many knife scars to count. "oh

god Bella what happened to you." I have to call Edward he has to know.

Edward Cullen  
At home  
Time June 7 2009

I was sitting on my bed when my phone started ringing it was Carlisle.

"hello" I said.

"Edward I need you to come to the hospital it's important." he sounded scared.

"Carlisle what's wrong." I asked worried.

"it's Bella she's in the hospital she got shot in the airport an hour ago."

"what I'm coming now what room are you in." I was frantic my Bella was in the hospital with a gunshot wound.

"room 4 see you in a little bit."

I ran out to my car and jumped behind the wheel.

When I finally got to the hospital I ran in at human speed inside, there were five people in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Bella, they were worried about her they loved her, I blocked out they're thoughts, I ran to the emergency room desk.

"I'm looking for my father Carlisle Cullen he called me he needs help with a case."

"ok go on in." I could smell Bella's blood before I walked into the room and when I did I wished I didn't, Bella lay in nothing but her underwear, her body was covered in scars i tried to count but there was to many too. "oh god." I gasped.

"Edward I need your help." my father said.

"OK what do you need." I asked.

"I need you to take some of her blood for tests do it before the medic gets back from the blood bank." I did as I was told I took some if her blood, she is just as beautiful as I remember if not more.

"Edward did you get the blood."

"yeah I just got done."

"OK good."

We worked on Bella for six hours, dad and I only talking when we needed something, she flat lined twice.

"I need to go and tell Dimitri and his family that she is going to live and you are going with me."

"OK." I said we walked to the waiting room.

"is Bella OK doctor Cullen." said a man not much older then Bella, but what he said was not important to me, his thoughts were, he was thinking of Bella, she was a soldier, they just got back from Iraq.

"Dimitri she is going to be fine she is in recovery if you want to see her, she is in room 205." my dad said.

"thank you doctor." he walked over to his family.

"she's fine." he said to a older woman.

"oh thank god, how are we going to tell Charlie she's in the hospital." asked the older woman.

"I don't know mom." he said.

"Edward Bella's awake do you want to talk to her." my dad asked.

"yes I do thanks"

**tell me what you think. 4 reviews please thanks.  
P.S if you have any ideas tell me.  
****you know ****you love me.  
Dean-Bella-forever AKA Jessica**


End file.
